


Little Things

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dad Harry Styles, Dad Niall Horan, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Niall Horan/Harry Styles Fluff, Parents Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Niall’s hands were in Amelia's hair where he had, from what Harry could see, tried but failed to braid her hair.“What happened?” Harry asked, pinching his lips together to not laugh at Niall's dejected expression. He knew this was a sore subject for Niall.“I- I said I liked Elsa's hair and I wanted you to braid my hair,” hiccuped Amelia, “but daddy said he cou-could do it.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some cute and fluffy dad!narry. It is set in the same universe as my fic [Fireproof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530494/chapters/38723282) and I might add more to it if I get more ideas. Also tell me if you'd be interested to read more about dad!narry and their daughter.
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> *CHANGED THE RATING BECAUSE OF CHAPTER 2*

Harry was in the kitchen chopping vegetables when he heard Amelia’s loud scream coming from the living room. He dropped the knife on the counter and ran toward the living room where he had left Niall and Amelia, watching Frozen, less than thirty minutes ago. 

“Daaaaad!” Amelia screamed again just as Harry arrived to the living room fearing to find Niall unconscious because this was the only thing that could have justified their daughter screaming so much. Harry stopped dead in his track when he realised what was going on. Niall was sitting on the couch with Amelia sitting on a cushion in front of Niall, the movie was still playing but neither Niall or their daughter was watching it anymore. Niall’s hands were in Amelia's hair where he had, from what Harry could see, tried but failed to braid her hair. 

“What happened?” Harry asked, pinching his lips together to not laugh at Niall's dejected expression. He knew this was a sore subject for Niall.

“I- I said I liked Elsa's hair and I wanted you to braid my hair,” hiccuped Amelia, “but daddy said he cou-could do it.”

Harry walked closer to the couch to inspect the damage. Niall's hands were tangled in Amelia's hair pretty badly, Harry gently untangled Amelia's hair from around Niall's fingers and promised Amelia he would braid her hair after dinner. Harry kissed Niall on the side of his head and went back to making dinner while they resumed watching Frozen. Harry smiled when he heard them sing ‘Let It Go’ at the top of their lungs. 

After dinner Harry made Amelia took a bath while Niall was cleaning the kitchen. He washed her hair and used a ton of conditioner to make sure there was no knots left in her long hair. He brushed them gently and braided her hair just like he promised. Harry put her to bed with a kiss on the forehead after he read her a bedtime story. 

Harry found Niall curled up on the couch browsing mindlessly through Netflix. Harry snuggled next to Niall, wrapping his arms around his waist. Niall didn't say anything, just kept frowning at their television. Harry kissed his shoulder before sitting straighter. He knew something was bothering Niall.

“Everything alright, love?”

Niall nodded but the sigh that left him proved otherwise.

“What's going on? Did I do anything?”

“Am I a bad father?” finally asked Niall as he dropped the remote control on the couch next to him.

“What?” exclaimed Harry, “Did anyone said something? Who do I have to fight?” 

Niall sighed again and closed his eyes. Harry hated this, Niall usually never let himself be bothered by what people said about him online. 

“No one, it's just, I feel like I am failing at this dad thing.”

“Is it because of the braid thing?”

Niall nodded. He looked so sad. Harry changed his position, sitting on the other side of the couch, he opened his legs and Niall sat between them, his back against Harry's chest. One of Harry's hand was on his chest tracing circles and the other was carding through Niall's hair gently. Harry knew how much Niall loved this. 

“Just because you can't braid Amelia's hair that doesn't mean you are a bad father.”

Niall made a noncommittal sound, obviously not believing Harry. 

“Niall, I can braid hair but you are the one who'll be teaching her to play guitar just like you taught me so many years ago. I can play guitar but I am shit at teaching. I don't have your patience.”

Harry kissed the top of Niall's head before he kept talking.

“Also golf, don't even try to deny it. I know you already bought her a kid golf bag. You will teach her everything about it.”

Harry couldn't see Niall's face but he was sure Niall smiled at that. 

“She didn't say anything but I know she prefers when you read her bedtime story. I noticed she laughs a lot more when it's you because you are amazing at accents and voices. And listen, if the hair thing bothers you so much we have many option. I can teach you or we can look up for easy tutorials on YouTube.”

“Really?”

“Of course Niall. I never want you to feel like a failure ever because you are very far from that. Amelia is lucky to have you as her father.” 

Niall turned around in Harry's arms and Harry noticed Niall had tears in his eyes. Harry wiped the tears with his thumbs as Niall straddled Harry's thighs and took Harry's face between his hands. 

“Thank you Harry.” Niall brought their faces closer and kissed Harry slowly.

“I love you so much,” he mumbled against Harry's lips.

“I love you too.”

Niall took back his previous position and closed his eyes. Harry kept playing with his hair until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry smiled and pushed himself up and straddled Niall’ hips. He rocked his hips slowly and Niall put his hands on Harry's hips, gently stroking the naked skin. Harry leaned in and kissed Niall’s closed lips. Harry took Niall's hands from his hips and pinned to the bed above his head, still grinding his hips, feeling Niall get hard under him. Harry peppered Niall’s face with kisses before kissing his neck and shoulders. When he took one of Niall’s nipples between his lips and sucked Niall moaned loudly, Harry immediately put his hand over Niall's mouth.

"Shhh!," giggled Harry, "you're gonna wake up Amelia!"

Niall gave him a sheepish smile and Harry pressed a quick kiss to Niall's pouty lips. Harry slid his hands down Niall's arms, letting go of his wrists, before he kept kissing his way down and kissed each of Niall's ribs. Harry hooked his thumbs in the elastic band of Niall's pants and slid them down his pale thighs. He took a second to admire at Niall's body. Harry kissed Niall's thighs slowly, making him squirm on the bed. 

"Fuck sake, Haz do something!"

"So impatient, love."

"Wouldn't be impatient if you did somethin' already."

Harry laughed and nipped at the skin on Niall's inner thigh. His hands were caressing Niall's thighs slowly while he kept sucking mark, looking at the skin slowly turn purple. Finally Harry took Niall’s dick in his hand and stroked it a few times, spreading the precum around with his thumb.

"Fuck," sighed Niall, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Harry made eye contact with Niall, smiling proudly before he closed his lips around the tip, just enjoying the taste of precum on his tongue. Niall moaned loudly and gripped Harry's hair, tugging slightly and Harry moaned around Niall's dick. Harry kept sucking on the tip and stroking Niall before he relaxed his jaw and took him down his throat. Harry started to slowly bob his head up and down when they heard a knock on their bedroom door. 

"Dad, daddy?" said Amelia's little voice. 

Harry sighed and dropped his forehead against Niall's thigh. Niall pet Harry's hair and Harry got off the bed, trying to find his sweatpants in the dark. Harry threw the bedspread over Niall and Amelia knocked again.

"Just a second sweetheart," replied Harry as he walked to the door. 

Harry opened the door slightly and looked at his daughter standing in the hallway with her favourite blanket.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"Oh, not tonight sweetheart."

Amelia pouted and Harry saw her eyes fill with tears. For a moment he thought about saying yes. It was difficult for him to say no to Amelia.

"What do you say if tonight you go back to your bed and Daddy will read you two stories and tomorrow night you can sleep with us?"

Amelia pouted again but she nodded. Harry turned back to Niall and blew him a kiss. Niall made grabby hands motion and pouted his lips, making Harry laugh. 

"No," laughed Harry, "but don't fall asleep, I'll be back soon."

Harry closed the door behind him and walked Amelia back to her bedroom, he settled her back in her bed, making sure she was perfectly tucked in and chose a story. Thankfully she fell asleep halfway through the first story. Harry looked at her sleep for a few minutes and smiled before he went back to his room. As expected Niall had fallen asleep and Harry sighed. Harry climbed into the bed and draped himself over Niall, tucking his face on the side of his neck. 

"You owe me a kiss," he mumbled into Niall's neck.

"And you owe me an orgasm, and why am I owing you a kiss? You're the one who didn't kissed me before leaving" replied Niall, yawning. 

"We could send Amelia spend the day with my mom tomorrow, this way I could pay my debt to you...multiple times."

"I like the way you think. Now let's sleep, I'm knackered."

Harry pressed one last kiss to Niall's neck before he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall and Harry had gathered all their friends and families in their London house to celebrate Amelia's birthday. She had spent the day running around the backyard with Louis and Liam's daughters. Freddie and Bear acting like they were too old to play with their little sisters and Amelia. But they still had spent a good five minutes hugging her when they had arrived. She didn't see them as often as she wanted since Harry and Niall lived in Los Angeles. They had decided to celebrate Amelia's birthday in London because most of their friends and families lived there. It was easier than to fly everybody to LA. 

Niall was a nervous wreck. Harry was putting the kids to bed after a long day of fun and Niall had a surprise for Harry. Today had probably been the longest day of Niall's life if you asked him. He had wanted to propose to Harry for so long now, but he had needed to wait until the kids were in bed. Niall would never steal the spotlight from his daughter, especially not on her birthday. He was trying to hold a conversation with Gemma but he was being fidgety and had to ask her to repeat everything she was saying because he couldn't concentrate. 

Harry came back downstairs, a soft smile playing on his lips. He sat next to Niall and put his hand over Niall's knee to stop it from bouncing. He pressed a kiss to his temple and asked if everything was okay. Niall smiled and nodded. He was still nervous but he knew everything would he perfect. He loved Harry, Harry loved him. They had a beautiful daughter, they were talking about having another baby and their careers were going well. They also had amazing friends and families. Everything in their lives was perfect, all it was missing was a ring on Harry's finger. 

Niall swallowed and rose from his chair. 

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Niall asked, and all conversations stopped. Niall hoped to not sound too awkward. He might have been a singer and he was used to talk to huge crowds, talking to only twenty people was a lot more nerve wracking. 

"I just want to say thank you to all of you for being here today. Harry and I are very lucky to have you in our lives. We have everything we ever wished for and even more but there is one thing missing," Niall said and he saw Harry arched an eyebrow. 

This was it, this was the moment. Niall turned his body to face Harry and he took his hands between his. Everyone was looking at them and Niall saw his mum smirk from the corner of her eyes. He knew she had caught on what would be happening and he saw her whispering something in Anne's ear and Anne smiled broadly. 

"Harry, I love you, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Even when you couldn't stay in one place for too long, when you left for another country for weeks without telling me." 

Harry pouted and everybody laughed. 

"I couldn't stop loving you, we were young and you needed to see the world by yourself and not just through a plane or bus window because the next day we needed to be in another city or country. But, do you remember what I said on the phone the last time it happened?"

"When I was in Japan and you asked me to come home?"

Niall nodded.

"You said, if I pour my heart can you keep a promise, and you did pour your heart that night on the phone and I kept my promise. I went back home to you and promised to never leave you again."

Niall swallowed, everyone was silent around the table, watching what was happening. Everybody had seemingly understood, everyone except Harry. He was still smiling and holding Niall's hands but he looked a bit confused. 

"You did. It's been six years and you're still here, by my side everyday and I hope you will be by my side for the rest of our lives."

Niall let go of Harry's hands and dropped to one knee and finally Harry understood what Niall was doing and Niall saw his eyes fill with tears but Harry was still smiling. It was a good sign. nial, fished a little velvet box from his pocket and opened it in front of Harry.

"Harry Edward Styles will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes Niall, yes I will marry you," said Harry as he grabbed Niall by the collar of his shirt to kiss him. Harry kissed him until Louis shouted to keep it PG and Harry broke the kiss laughing and flipping Louis off. Anne glared at Harry, muttering under her breath how she had raised him better than that, making everyone laugh around her. Niall gave one last peck on Harry's pouty lips and took the ring from the box and slipped it on Harry's finger. 

Anne hugged Niall and congratulated him while Maura and Bobby were doing the same to Harry. Niall smiled. He had no idea what he had done to be so lucky and to be surrounded by so much love but he was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
